Honda Miyuki's Big Shrink
by Honda Miyuki
Summary: **OC FOCUSED!** My take on an idea that's been around since the first new century in one hundred years. Mostly about me. Slight Conan x Ran, Conan x Ai, and Shinichi x Shiho. **IF YOU HATE OCs, DO NOT READ**


**Honda Miyuki's Big Shrink**

Okay, this is a fan fiction that barely qualifies as a fan fiction. It is centered around ME and includes some events (although I was never shrunken by APTX 4869, obviously). It focuses on me, characters are OOC, and... Well, if you're looking for a fanfic that's heavy on the shippings and not on MY current relationship, don't read.

**Warnings: **slight Conan x Ran, Shinichi x Ran, Conan x Ai, and Shinichi x Shiho, **REALLY OC FOCUSED**, OOC, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Only people I own are myself, Doyuri Miyu, Terumi Rika, Aoyama Kaede, Yamamoto Sachiko, and Kitagawa Keisuke. Oh, and I guess my siblings. Everyone else belongs to the lovely Aoyama Gosho-sensei.

* * *

"Rika, this is a really, really bad idea," I protested as a group of my three friends pushed me forwards, closer to the formidable-looking, fortress-style building that was worryingly dilapidated.

We had just witnessed three shady characters glancing around before sprinting into the aforesaid building, and my Japanese friends were daring me to follow.

"C'mon, Miyu-chan!" Terumi Rika, one of my friends, said with a grin. "You can do it! Prove that Americans are brave!"

"Technically, Terumi-san, she's Japanese, just American-raised. Plus she's lived here for nearly two years now," Aoyama Kaede, the tallest and most logical out of us, corrected. "But she's American to the core, anyway. She can't even speak Japanese that well."

"That - well -" I sputtered indignantly, allowing myself to be pushed forwards.

Usually I would've stood my ground, but for some reason, I was curious to follow those two men. They looked fairly suspicious and oddly familiar.

Why was that? Did I _really _know a man with hair longer than mine despite being male (cough cough)? Or a stocky guy who looked extremely dim-witted? It didn't add up.

"Miyuki-chaaaan!" Yamamoto Sachiko, the last of my friends, gave me one last shove. "Go on!"

"No, it's seriously a bad idea..." I disagreed.

Suddenly a crafty smile appeared on Rika's face. "If you don't go in, Miyu-chan, we'll tell Keisuke-kun that you loooooooove him."

"What?" Caught off guard, I stared at her, confused. "What does Keisuke - I mean, Kitagawa-senpai have to do with anything?"

The three of them gaped at me. "Honda-san, everybody knows that Kitagawa-senpai is in love with you," Kaede remarked quietly.

"He bought pictures of you from me. Wanna know what they were?" Sachiko grinned.

Face turning bright red, I glared at her. "SHUT UP! AND HE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"So, you wanna go in there or do you want us to spill the beans to Keisuke-kun?" Rika beamed.

"Go in," I admitted.

Rika gave me a gentle push. "So? What are you waiting for, Miyu-chan?"

"Okay, Rika," I agreed, warily starting towards the building. Every once in a while, I turned to back to check on Rika, Kaede, and Sachiko to make sure they didn't leave.

The door creaked loudly as I pushed it open, stepping inside. Through a nearby window, which looked as old as the rest of the building, dusty light filtered into the room.

Before me, a scene that clearly was not meant for my eyes greeted me. The two men who had looked so familiar were now standing beside a third figure, a tall blond somebody who looked almost as familiar as the two men.

And then it hit me.

Gin.

Vodka.

Vermouth.

_Oh, damn, _I thought desperatedly, backing up quickly and groping for the door. _Why the hell didn't I see it before? They're part of the Black Organization! Shit, shit!_

"I - I'm very sorry!" I cried, hoping for the best. "I..." My breath caught as I heard the door behind me creaking open and Rika's voice tentatively calling, "Miyuki?"

_Rika! No! _my brain shrieked. "No, Rika! Don't come here!" I yelled, even as Gin started walking - more like stomping - towards me, reaching for his gun. "Tell Sachiko-tachi to run!"

"Miyuki!" Rika yelled, sounding concerned.

"Go! Tell Sachiko-tachi!" I yelled, and was relieved to hear her footsteps pounding away.

"_Tachi_?" Vermouth snapped, stepped forward and stopping Gin. "There are more of you?"

"Yeah! A lot! And Sachiko and Kaede's parents are police officers!" I lied quickly. "They'd investigate the matter thoroughly!"

"Then we can't do it straightforward, can we, aniki?" Vodka directed to Gin.

"What's your name, girl?" Vermouth snarled, ignoring Vodka's hushed conversation with Gin.

"H - Why should I tell you!" I yelled with bravedo I certainly wasn't feeling.

There was a click as Vermouth thumbed back the hammer and aimed her revolver directly at my head. "Because," she menaced simply.

"Aoyama Gosho!" I made up. _Oh, the irony._

"No, you're not," she hissed, stepped closer. "I can tell if you're lying."

"H... Honda Miyuki," I whispered, stiffening at the close proximity of the barreled weapon.

"Thank you," Vermouth said, her voice icy as she stepped back and tucked away her gun, satisfied.

As he finished his conversation with his partner, Gin seemed to sigh, then nod. "Guess we're going to resort to 'it' again." He nodded at Vermouth, who grinned as she darted forward and pinched my pressure point. Mouth reflexively opening, I collapsed, watching through blurring vision as Gin's hand dipped into his pocket, pulling out a case filled with rows of the famous poison.

_The APTX 4869, _I managed to think before falling into starless space, the blackness embracing my mind with inky arms. _I hope Lady Luck favors me for this one time. Let me live, please..._

* * *

_My bones melted, swirling through my body in a liquid form. My heart burned as if somebody had poured gallons of acid on it, fizzling down to nothing. Gray spots swarmed my vision, gnawing away at the precious little I could still see._

_Pain. That was my entire existence._

_I was positive._

_I was definitely not one of the lucky ones._

* * *

_Huh? _I thought, my eyes cracking open. Sitting up, I gasped and clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Where - " I started to say, but the sound of my own voice, high and childlike, caused me to stop, eyes turning to the size of plates.

Looking down at my body, I found that I - formerly eighteen years old, at least 5'3", and fairly fit - was six, about 3' flat, and shrimpy as hell.

This predicament would've been a lot worse had the revelation not dawned upon me: If the APTX 4869 worked, and the Black Organization existed, one thing was certain.

The Detective Conan world - Shinichi, Ran, Conan, the Shounen Tantei, Haibara - existed.

"YES!" I yelled, switching to my native English. "Now to find Beika and Agasa's house."

* * *

I sighed. Four hours later, and only now was I finally at Agasa's house, across from the Kudou mansion. I checked one last time before sinking down outside the gate.

_Now what. Do I try to talk to them and explain how I know who they are? _I wondered to myself, hugging my knees - still encased in my now oversized jeans - to my chest.

"Ne, who are you?" a voice suddenly called. Pattering footsteps approached and stopped in front of my. With my head tilted downwards, I could see the famous red sneakers, the ones with the dial on one foot.

"Who are you?" the falsely childlike voice repeated.

Slowly, I lifted my head, eyes landing smack-dab on the shadowed face of one Edogawa Conan, aka the shrunken Kudou Shinichi.

Instantly, my fangirl reflexes reacted. "SHIN-CHAN!" I yelled, quickly standing up, hands balled excitedly, jumping to glomp him and forgetting I was three feet nothing for the millionth time as I tripped and went sprawling.

Conon's eyes grew wide. "W-Who?"

"Oh wait, I think in this body I should call you 'Conan-chan' instead, huh?" I said musingly as I picked myself up. "Nah, too long. Shin-chan!"

"Who - who _are _you?" Conan shouted, his face turning serious and scary like it does when he's freaking. Then he seemed to talk in my appearance, the worn, oversized clothes, the way my face seemed somewhat too old.

"Don't tell me - an APTX 4869 survivor?" he yelled, his expression turning slightly calmer.

"Yes. Honda Miyuki at your service!" I said, sweeping into a curtsy.

* * *

I sat at Professor Agasa's counter, blowing the steam off of a cup of tea. Haibara sat watching me with keen eyes, while Conan paced.

"It was an old building, Honda-san?" Conan addressed.

"Yes, quite far from here," I replied, sipping the tea and scalding my sensitive child's tongue. Scowling, I put down the cup.

"The fact that she's an APTX 4869 survivor isn't what's bothering me," Haibara said, finally speaking. "It's that she knew to find Agasa-hakase's house and knew that both you and I are APTX survivors as well." She slid off her stool and continued staring at me. "Not to mention that though she looks Japanese, she has a strange accent and doesn't speak fluent Japanese."

"Hey! I just moved here," I countered fiercely, coughing and fingering my throat when I remembered that the high, whiny voice that spoke was mine. "And you mean to tell me that you guys didn't know you only exist in an anime and manga seri..." At the expression on both Haibara and Conan's faces, I stopped and grabbed my teacup, vowing to not mention the ever-popular Detective Conan series. 654+ episodes and 16 movies and they hadn't realized they were on Candid Camera?

"What else do you know, Honda-san?" Haibara asked.

"I know that Jodie-sensei is part of the FBI, and I know that Okiya Subaru could possibly be Bourbon. I know that you're really Miyano Shiho, formerly Sherry, and that Conan was formerly Kudou Shinichi. I know that only Vermouth, Agasa, Eisuke, Kudou Yusaku, Kudou Yukiko, and Hattori Heiji know about you two. I know that Gin, Vodka, Chianti, and Korn all exist. Not to mention Anokata's cell phone being the Seven Children or whatever. I know that Scar Akai - I mean, the Akai lookalike with the burn scar - has appeared, and I know that Sera Masumi could possibly be the sister of Akai Shuichi. And lastly, I know that Haibara is in love with Conan, though Shinichi confessed to Ran in London. She's still a 'tough troublesome case,' and 'even if [you] were Holmes, it'd be impossible to deduce the heart of the girl whom one loves.' Am I right?"

Haibara was blushing lightly (**A/N: **Conan x Ai fans, this is for you!) at my accusation, though Conan was bright red. "How - HOW DID YOU KNOW? YOU QUOTED ME ALMOST WORD FOR WORD! And I'm fairly sure no Japanese-looking people were around for my confession!" he was babbling.

"You confessed, and that's how you did it?" Haibara muttered.

He whirled on her. "Yeah! Is that a pro..." Conan said, his voice trailing off as a crafty smirk replacd it. "Hey, is it true that you're in love with me?"

Haibara glared at me. "Where did you get _that, _Honda-san?"

"Oh, from Yukiko-san. She said it, didn't she? Plus there are a lot of Conan x Ai fangirls, though I kinda hate that pairing. I mean, I support Heiji x Shinichi or even Kaito x Shinichi more than that."

"WHAT? WHO THE HELL PAIRS ME WITH HATTORI?" Conan yelled, his eyes wide.

"To name a few, Pandakitty, AceDetective... (**A/N**: Actually, IDK about actual Heiji x Shinichi fans. I know Pandakitty is one but I'm not sure about AceDetective. They founded a HeiShin/HeiCon community, so I figured it was safe enough.) Oh, but there are SO SO SO many more Kaito x Shinichi fans! There's a freaking KaiShin Army!"

Conan's eyes were wide, thoughts of Haibara's supposed love flying out the window. "Who's Kaito, Honda-san?"

I waved a hand, feeling amused. "You can call me Miyuki. And Kaito is Shinichi's twin brother. AKA Kaitou Kid-chan."

Haibara cut in, "Honda-san, why would you want Kudou-kun to call you Miyuki? Usually you'd want to get to know him well before skipping to first names." There was a possessive gleam in her narrow eyes.

"Yo, Shin-chan, there's your proof of Ai x Conan love," I grinned, flapping a tiny hand at the now glowering Haibara. "One-sided, at least. Oh, and by the way, Shiho-san, I think I told you that I just moved to Japan. In America, it's normal to call somebody by their first name without an honorific. I'm not trying to steal your Co-chan."

Conan opened his mouth and was about to say something (probably protest my usage of "Co-chan") when suddenly a chorus of shrill voices entered the house. "Ai-chan! Conan-kun! Hakase!"

"Shit!" Conan yelped. "Honda-san, I mean, Miyu -"

"Miyu? Who's that?" Ayumi said as she walked into the room, discarding a red coat. Her cheeks went rosy when she saw me. "Wa! A new girl! Who's she, Conan-kun? Ai-chan?"

"Oh, she's not that cute, is she?" Genta and Mitsuhiko entered next, Genta muttering.

I glared, then put on a smile. "I'm... uh... Do... Doyuri Miyu. I just moved here from America. Conan-chan and I knew each other."

"Who's Miyu?" Professor Agasa called as he walked in, frowning when he saw me.

"I'm Doyuri Miyu, uh, oji-san," I stammered. "Nice to meet you. Conan-chan always said you're his favorite relative."

"Doyuri? Ah, Miyu-kun, nice to see you," Professor Agasa said, catching the expression on Conan's face.

"Nice to meet you, Doyuri-san," Ayumi added. "I'm Yoshida Ayumi."

"I'm Kojima Genta," Genta continued.

"I'm Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko," Mitsuhiko introduced.

"AND WE'RE THE DETECTIVE BOYS!" the three of them finished.

"Wow! That's so cool!" I gasped, grinning.

"Really, Doyuri-san?" Mitsuhiko said, hands fisted in excitement. "Are you interested in joiing?"

"Of course, Mitsuhiko-kun!" I beamed.

"Is that okay, guys?" he asked.

"YEAH!" the other two replied.

* * *

"Congratulations, Miyuki, you're part of the Detective Boys," Conan muttered drily as the two of us walked towards the Mouri Detective Agency. It had been decided that I would stay with the Mouris, mostly by Haibara and Agasa.

"Yeah, I know, right? Isn't it GREAT?" I threw my hands in the air and danced around happily.

"You'll have no problems acting like a six year old. Oh, and isn't your family name pretty obvious?"

"Oh, you mean 'Doyuri'? Don't you like it, you Holmes-otaku?" I grinned.

Conan groaned, but smiled slightly. "'Doyuri' sounds like 'Doyle,' correct?"

"Yep. Shin-chan, you're so smart!" I laughed before turning serious. Yes, believe it or not, I could be serious. "Do you think Ran will let me stay with them?"

"Yeah, your cuteness level meets the standards," he agreed. "But then again, that doesn't mean much. Ran's a sucker for a little kid."

"Thanks a lot. For that one, I'm calling you Conan_-chan _till death do us part," I grinned.

* * *

"Oh, you're Conan-kun's friend from America?" Ran, in all her beauty, stared down at me. "And you don't have a place to stay?"

"No." Cue big eyes, tears, and wobbly lip. "I heard that I'm 'orphaned.' What does that mean, onee-san?"

Ran blinked. "Your name is Doyuri Miyu-chan, right?"

"Uh-huh." Cue shiver and slow look upwards. Behind Ran, I could see Conan roll his eyes as he ate a bite of rice. Mouri Kogorou was blinking, staring at me over Ran's shoulder.

"Oh! You're too cute!" Ran threw her arms around us. "Mi-chan, you can stay with us, all right?"

"Really? Thanks, oneesan!"

"I'm Mouri Ran, by the way," Ran added as she ushered me over to the table and sat me down her in her spot. "Well, I'm surprised that Conan-kun has a friend like you, Mi-chan."

"Yeah, so am I," I replied, unable to hide my grin. Beisde me, Conan glowered, then said, "Ran-neechan, I'm done! I'll show Miyu-chan around the apartment, okay?"

"But I haven't even eat -" I started, but couldn't get another word out as Conan dragged me off.

Kogorou stared at Ran in confusion for a moment behind me, suddenly yelling, "DID YOU JUST INVITE ANOTHER BRAT TO LIVE WITH US?"

"Good to know I'm welcome," I muttered to myself as Conan pulled me into his room and shut the door, muffling the Who Can Outscream the Other: Kogorou vs. Ran competition going on outside the door.

I stared around the room. "Wow, Shinichi-san, why'd you take me to your room? Planning to do some H things in your child body? Never knew about that side of you."

"Shut up," Conan replied without bothering to look embarrassed. "What I want to know is why you're taking this so calmly. Usually a person who'd just been shrunk would be a little more concerned about their old life."

"Because I don't care," I responded lackadasically.

"Don't you have a family? Friends? A life?"

"Family..." I thought for a second, then anwered. "Actually, no. My parents divorced, then my mother died, and uh, my dad kinda abandoned me. I'm eighteen, so I'm legally an adult, at least in America. I decided to come to Japan to attend a university because I'd always liked Japan, and I speak a bit of Japanese anyway. Since it's the middle of May, I haven't enrolled in a college yet and only moved here a bit ago."

Conan blinked. "That seems really convenient to this situation."

I smiled wearily. Yeah, I started lying to the cast of Detective Conan pretty early on by saying I'd just moved to Japan. Not to mention that the background I had told Conan was absolutely false, a litle something I'd concocted when searching for the professor's house.

The truth was that neither of my parents were dead, or even seperated, and we had moved to Japan around a year and a half ago, though my Japanese was still far from perfect.

I also had an older sister and a younger adopted brother. I'd been attending a high school in Osaka - yeah, I'm sixteen, actually - where I met my friends.

But he didn't have to know that while I acted like I was happy and excited with the situation, I was missing Ruki and Toriyama, my siblings, along with my parents, who were probably worried about me by now.

"So friends?"

Blinking as I was brought back to reality, I stammered, "Uh... not so much. I mean, I have a few friends, and there's this g - I mean, yeah."

Thoughts of Rika, Kaede, and Sachiko flooded my mind, along with those concerning a certain Kitagawa Keisuke. Keisuke was a year older than me in school, but due to both being in the mystery club, we were pretty close friends. He was attractive, but his love of mysteries and geekiness kind of warded off girls. A little like Shinichi, actually.

"Oh. So will they cause any problems?" Conan asked, yanking away my threads of thoughts.

"Uh, not the girls and probably not Keisuke - I mean, Kitagawa-senpai," I decided.

"Oooooh, who's this Kitagawa-senpai?" Conan oohed.

If he was trying to pick a touchier subject - I mean, it was the threatening of my friends to tell Keisuke I liked him that made go into the warehouse and get shrunk - he couldn't have tried harder.

"Shut UP!" I yelled, my high-pitched child's voice reverberating through the apartment and cutting off Kogorou and Ran's fight mid-shriek.

Worried, Ran knocked on the door. "Mi-chan? Conan-kun? What's wrong?"

Conan was still staring bemused at me when I chirped, "Yeah, Conan-kun just said... said that I'm not cute! He's so mean!"

"Conan-kun!" Ran scolded.

"Sorry, Ran-neechan!" Conan called back. In an undertone, he muttered, "Honda-san -"

"And now we're back to honorifics," I joked, though avoiding his gaze.

"Fine. Miyuki - I understand what you're going through. I went through it myself. Don't worry. Meanwhile, you finish eating."

I started for the door, then paused, turning slightly to ask Conan a question. "D - Do you honestly believe that Shiho-san will make the antidote?"

He looked surprised. "Of course. I trust Haibara."

I smiled and turned back around as one certain thought overwhelmed my small brain. _Score for the Conan x Ai fans! _

* * *

Waking up early the next morning (which was thankfully a rare school-free Saturday), trapped in my little child's body, with my hair seeming too long and my head disproportionately large, I felt sick to my stomach.

Standing (and tripping over the long, forgotten legs of a pair of Ran's pajamas I'd been forced to wear), I walked into the Mouris' bathroom and stared at my reflection, pondering what I could do to minimize the similarities between Honda Miyuki's and Doyuri Miyu's appearances.

_Well, I don't have much of a wardrobe, just what Ai-san could spare, so... _

I left the bathroom twenty minutes later, satisfied and dressed. Conan, Kogorou, and Ran were just sitting down at the Mouris' breakfast table. He paused, mid-yawn, the second he saw me.

"Miyuki!" Conan hissed, pulling me away from the other two. "What the hell are you wearing? You look like a mini twenty-year-old! That or some weird wannabe idol!"

"You don't like it, Conan-chan?" I sobbed, extra loudly. "You think I look bad? You're so mean, Conan-chan!" Conan's eyes widened as he figured out what I was doing.

Grinning as an ominous shadow, complete with a horn nestled in with the bangs, loomed over Conan. "CONAN-KUN! What are you saying to Mi-chan?" Ran barked.

"N-Nothing, Ran-neechan!" he chirruped, even as he sent me a look hot enough to solder with.

"Good! Because Mi-chan looks absolutely ADORABLE!" Ran cooed, leaning over to hug me.

_Take that, meitantei-chan, _I thought to myself, reviewing my outfit as I sat down at the table.

Sure, I had put my hair into two high pigtails secured with ribbons instead of my normally neat and no nonsense bun, not to mention tied a silk scarf around my neck, and yeah, okay, maybe keeping my large hoop earrings wasn't exactly trying to fit in, but that was the point! Honda Miyuki usually kept to buns secured with a hair stick - which, by the way, makes an excellent weapon, actually. Used it in the past on an Eisuke x Kaitou Kid fangirl (just kidding - sort of), occasional hoop earrings (happened to be wearing them the day I was shrunk), and the typical old-fashioned ensemble of button-down and pleated skirt.

HOWEVER, Doyuri Miyu was a little girl who wanted to be older. This meant the tied silk scarf, ribboned pigtails, hoop earrings, lowcut tank top (why did Ai-san even have a collection of low cut tank tops in various colors anyway?), and little skirt. Even if I was still cringing over feeling so exposed, it made my disguise quite a lot thicker.

In other words, unlike _some _other seventeen-turned-seven-year-olds, who kept the same haircut, the same style, the same expressions, the same personality, the same EVERYTHING (minus glasses), I had the common sense to change it up a bit.

But I digress.

* * *

It was around one in the afternoon when I, lounging on the sofa reading one of Conan's extra copies of _The Sign of Four _beside the shrunken Shinichi,heard the knock on the door. Through the etched glass of the door, I could make out the shape of a few figures standing outside.

_Wow. Clients. _I glanced over at Kogorou, who was staring transfixed at his TV. Looking slightly nettled, he peered at Ran as he growled, "Get the door."

Ran, who was clearing away the lunchtime plates, sent her father a scalding glare as she put down the last of the utensils and moved to open the door. It squeaked ominously as she did so.

Four figures stepped into the detective agency, and immediately my jaw dropped.

_Oh God. No way in hell. _

Terumi Rika, Aoyama Kaede, and Yamamoto Sachiko stood there. Along with...

_Shoot me. Shoot me now. Hell, I don't even care who does it, whether it be Vermouth or Hattori Heiji or Shiratori Ninzaburo, just _SHOOT ME NOW AND LET ME DIE. _That or allow me to sink through the floor._

One Kitagawa Keisuke, his hair oddly mussed and his shirt strangely wrinkled, stood awkwardly beside Sachiko, eyes filled with worry as one hand slowly worked circular motions over the back of his head.

Cowering behind Conan's battered copy of _The Sign of Four, _I felt my cheeks go red as the strangely welcome thought of _he's cute when he's freaking _floated through my brain.

Conan, noticing my behavior, sent me an odd look. "What's wrong?" he asked in a low undertone. I shook my head, unable to speak. At least in Japanese.

Without paying any attention to me, Kogorou caught sight of the three high school girls and immediately snapped off his TV. Running forward as he tightened his tie, he yelped, "Hello! What can I do for you today? Come, sit down! Ran, get them something to drink!"

Ran, glaring again at her father's [creepy] behavior, huffed and flounced off to get something to drink.

"You're Mouri Kogorou, right?" Sachiko burst, sliding onto the couch opposite the one Conan and I were seated on as Kogorou sat down beside us, putting on a professional mask.

"We want you to find our friend!" Kaede cried out. I blinked, shocked. This was the first time _I'd _ever seen Kaede become undignified.

"Her name is Honda Miyuki, and she looks like this!" Rika added, sliding my most recent school picture across the table to Kogorou. I cringed.

Kogorou picked up the photo and studied it. "Hm. The girl looks familiar."

I turned and gave Conan a wide-eyed, _oh God save us _look, which he returned with a frown.

"She does?" Rika yelled, startling the rest of us. Ran nearly dropped her tray full of green tea, which she was carrying out from the kitchen. "Wh – What happened was that yesterday we dared her to go into a warehouse. We saw some bad people going in and thought it would be funny. She did because we said we would – we, uh, never mind that part. But then followed her a few minutes later, she told us to run and that she'd be – she'd be okay." A tear started slipping down her face. "So we did, but we were worried about her and came back about an hour later. But – but _nobody was there_!"

Conan leaned over to me and muttered, "So. Only been here a few weeks, hm? If you've got a school picture with you in a uniform for an Osakan high school, I'm guessing you lied. How old were you really?"

"Sixteen," I muttered back, feeling abashed.

"Please find her!" Keisuke suddenly shouted. All of us jumped, me especially. Keisuke, though sometimes a bit mischievous and amusingly sarcastic, _never _shouted. In the two years I'd been friends with him, he had only yelled once, when I had jokingly suggested that Sailor Moon was cooler than Detective Conan.

(That was only to get a reaction out of him; I would NEVER call Sailor Moon better than Detective Conan. Although, now that we were BOTH living in the Detective Conan 'verse, I wondered if Sailor Moon even existed.)

Kogorou looked confused before slyly asking, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I immediately turned bright red. _God forbid he say _–

"Yes! Yes she is!" Keisuke insisted, face coloring.

- _yes. Wait, YES? I don't seem to recall agreeing to be his girlfriend!_

Conan, seeing the _I am getting electrocuted by eel _expression on my face, laughed, drawing attention to the two of us. "Ha ha! Miyu-chan, your face is going red!"

Resisting the urge to use a complex Detective Conan trick to kill one laughing APTX 4869 survivor, I forced myself to calm down and laughed as well. "Well, Conan-chan, it was just reminding me of how you told me you wanted Ran-neesan to be _your _girlfriend yesterday! And then I blushed because I remembered what boyfriends and girlfriends do together! Ha ha!" I grinned.

"Conan-kun?" Ran flinched, staring at the suddenly tomato-colored boy sitting beside me.

"Ra-Ran-neechan, Miyu-chan's telling a l –"

"Wait, Miyu?" Keisuke cut in, staring at me.

_Oh lovely. This day has turned out fantastic._

"Your name is Miyu, ojou-chan?" he asked.

_Since when has Keisuke gone around calling little girls "ojou-chan"? _"Uh, yes, onii-san, my name is Miyu."

"What's your last name?"

"D-Doyuri. I just moved here from America," I explained, feeling increasingly worried at the changing expressions on Keisuke's face. It was like Sachiko, Rika, Kaede, Kogorou, Conan, and Ran didn't exist anymore, and it was just Keisuke and me, staring at each other.

"You look just like Honda Miyuki," he said under his breath.

"Huh?"

"You're wearing earrings that look identical to hers. Also, your eyes are the same. I may not have known her as a child, but I've seen her photos."

_Damn it. Knew I shouldn't have sent in toddler photos for that end-of-the-year PowerPoint._

"But who – Who's this Miyuki-san? I mean, Honda-san?" I stammered, forgetting that I probably should've used –neesan instead of just –san.

"And there's that. Miyuki had a thing with calling people by their first names. I seem to recall when I first met her, she called me Keisuke-senpai from the beginning. She only calls people by their last names when she's nervous or annoyed," Keisuke noted.

_Ah, shit. This is going to be fun. Should've expected my "boyfriend" to notice this kind of stuff. _

"You're... You've _got to _be Honda Miyuki," he breathed.

_Wow, I was found out fast. I mean, I even changed my style, and within twenty-four hours, I'm discovered. Who's got a link to ? _

The world came spinning back – Conan trying to explain I was lying to a concerned Ran, Rika, Sachiko, and Kaede were speaking to each other in hushed tones, Rika still crying, and Kogorou was ogling them quite conspicuously.

But it was okay, because at least I had Keisuke.

* * *

**Epilogue: 2 Years Later**

_[note: written in third person. Yeah, I'm weird.]_

A disgruntled-looking girl wearing two pigtails, a scarf tied around her neck, large hoop earrings, and a lowcut tank top rolled her eyes. "You already tested the antidote on Shinichi-san, right? _And _yourself?"

"Yes. Yes, I have, Honda-san," the other girl, an eighteen-year-old strawberry blonde wearing a white lab coat marked with _Miyano Shiho, _agreed.

"So can't I have it too?"

"...Well, you've been quite mean to me this year," Shiho wavered, though an uncharacteristic twinkle was sparkling in her eye.

The young girl stamped her foot. "For God's sake, Shiho-san! I finally got you to confess to Shinichi, and _you know what? You guys are together now. _[**A/N: **For the Shinichi x Shiho fans out there!] So for the love of all things, give me the damn antidote."

"This is just so you can go be with Kitagawa-kun, right? Don''t you realize that you're lucky he knew about your shrinking by day 2 and you didn't have to tell a single lie?" Shiho growled, but handed the prancing little girl the pill.

"Thank you!" the little girl cried. Without blinking, she stuffed the pill in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Oi, oi!" Shiho yelled, hurrying to find clothes that would fit the soon-to-be Honda Miyuki. Hearing a scream of pain, she ran faster and returned with an armful of clothes, quickly handing them to the squirming child on the ground before running out of the room.

Within ten minutes, one Honda Miyuki emerged from the professor's living room, hair in a hair stick-secured bun, wearing a button-down and an (undeniably short) pleated skirt.

Shiho smiled. "Well, Honda Miyuki? What are you waiting for?"

"Thanks, Shiho-san," Miyuki said, grinning as she hurried from the professor's in the direction of the train station.

* * *

When Kitagawa Keisuke opened his front door around seven, he was not expecting to find a girl he hadn't seen for two years waiting for him.

He stood there awkwardly, smiling uncertainly. "Hello, Miyuki?"

"Hey," Honda Miyuki replied. "Wanna hang out?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," Keisuke agreed. He walked down the front steps and paused uneasily beside Miyuki. Though he had _known _it was her inside little Doyuri Miyu's body, he was still unsure of how he should act with the fully grown Miyuki.

Plus, why did she have to wear such a short skirt?

Keisuke was completely surprised, however, when he felt her hand slip into his. Looking down at the blushing Honda Miyuki, he grinned and tightened his clasp on her fingers as they strolled down the sidewalk.

As the sun set behind them, Keisuke, acting on a whim, leaned over and kissed her quickly, pulling away as fast as possible.

There was utter silence.

"So," Miyuki started.

"Y-Yeah?" Keisuke nervously swallowed. Was she going to slap him and run? Or kill him? Or...

"When did I agree to be your girlfriend?"

* * *

Well, this ended up going way fast. La la, I was in a more slowwwww mood when I wrote the beginning, apparently.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
